


Finding Ourselves (Inside His Clothes)

by ColdwaughterWoes (TrickyMxtape)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Eliot Waugh's Canonically Huge Dick, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyMxtape/pseuds/ColdwaughterWoes
Summary: Charlton and Todd do the spell from 2x05
Relationships: Charlton/Todd, Eliot Waugh/Eliot Waugh (kinda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Finding Ourselves (Inside His Clothes)

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologise but the first inspiration to strike me in months is from Charltodd. I was uncomfortable the entire time I wrote this but it needed to not be inside my brain anymore

Charlton lounged upon Todd’s bed, the burgundy trim of ‘his’ navy cardigan popping against his pale chest.

“What made you pick these?” Todd ran his fingers up the white stripe along the outside of Charlton’s leg.

“What do you mean? Stripes” He gestured at the two red bands running around his arms.

Charlton is not very good with the aesthetics of modern fashion, but Todd can’t fault him. Being faced with most of Eliot’s wardrobe had intimidated him too, until he started just putting together full outfits he remembered Eliot wearing. Today it was a dark blue vest and gold tie, with dark, tight pants. He would have been wearing the shirt and jacket Eliot had worn that day, but the spell they intended to use required bare skin.

“I recognise this.” Charlton said quietly.

“Oh?” Todd questioned with an excited grin. “Tell me more.”

Todd clambered onto the bed, awkward and enthusiastically maneuvering his limbs until he was settled over Charlton’s lap. Grabbing the end of his tie, Charlton pulled Todd’s mouth down to his own. A breath away Charlton murmurs You know what to do. Do the spell and I’ll tell you anything you want to know. 

Todd pressed a hand to his own chest moving through the tuts for the spell, then doing the same on Charlton’s. With his free hand, Todd created a small rain cloud above them, the hand resting on Charlton’s chest moving to card through the chest hair that came with their transformation. The Eliots pressed their lips together, the Eliot that was once Todd moaning “Please. You have to tell me”.

Charlton/Eliot ran his thumb over the textured pattern of the tie still held in his grasp. “The memories feature Quentin heavily, so thinking about them is not pleasant but I will for you, Eliot”.

The other Eliot let out a groan and pressed himself down into the lap of his lover, leaning down to scatter kisses across the thatch of hair on his chest. This was the only time he heard his first name away from his family and he preferred it that way, having accepted that he was Todd and could only be Eliot under this spell.

“Eliot wore this outfit out on a small mission.” Another moan, with the knowledge that the clothes on his skin had been involved in anything close to an adventure. “They went to a hedge safe house to find a book.”

Toddliot ran his hand down Charliot’s chest, nails scraping softly though the thatch of hair then further as he started to fumble with the button at the waistband of Eliot’s pants. He lifted off Elioton’s lap in order to slide the pants down Eliot’s thighs. Eliot’s hands continued to fumble through Todd’s jerky movements as he tried and failed to get his own pants open while maintaining as much contact with the other Eliot’s skin. He ended up sliding off to the side, letting Charlton undo the belt he was wearing and frantically open his trousers, wrapping his hand around Eliot’s perfect cock. 

Todd threw himself back onto Eliot’s body, wrapping his fingers around their identical erections as Charlton’s voice kept telling him about his amazing day with stupid Quentin. The Eliot’s pressed into each other, desperate to feel as much of his body as they could, knowing the spell would never last as long as they both wished it would. But as long as their little cloud kept precipitating upon them, they had time. Under himself, Eliot’s body arched as he moaned and lost track of his story, making Todd grip them both tighter in Eliot’s hand. The tighter grip and not-quite-Eliot’s noises pushed Todd over the edge, spending over his fingers, both Eliot’s cocks and the other Eliot’s stomach. Eliotodd shuffled backwards, releasing them both from his grasp as he moved down the bed, the mouth of the Eliot beneath him shaping Charlton’s whine. This whine quickly became a moan as Toddiot ran his tongue through Eliot’s cum on his stomach and cock. Wanting to taste it from both sources, Todd closed Eliot’s lips around his cock licking and sucking to coax Charliot to his peak.

Both of them wanted to be held by Eliot in the afterglow, so Todd dragged his Eliot limbs back up the bed. They lay facing each other with their foreheads pressed together. As he fell into unconsciousness, Todd’s cloud dissipated and the rainfall began to dry on their skin.


End file.
